Kim Chaewon
Mint |mnet_profile = Official Profile |time_trained = 11 months |original_grade = B |reevaluation_grade = B |final_rank = 10 |age = |birthday = August 1, 2000 |nationality = Korean |blood_type = B |height = 163 cm |weight = 42 kg }}Kim Chaewon (김채원) is currently an idol under Off The Record Entertainment and Woollim Entertainment. She was a competitor on Produce 48. She ranked #10 on the finale, making her a member of IZ*ONE. Career & History On October 29, 2018, Chaewon made her official debut with IZ*ONE. Discography Produce 48 * "ネッコヤ (Pick Me)" (2018) * "내꺼야 (Pick Me)" (2018) * "To Reach You" (2018) * "You're in Love, Right?" (2018) IZ*ONE Korean Albums * COLOR*IZ (2018) * HEART*IZ (2019) * BLOOM*IZ (2020) Singles * "La Vie En Rose" (라비앙로즈) (2018) * "Violeta" (비올레타) (2019) * "Fiesta" (2020) Japanese Singles * "Won't You Kiss" (好きと言わせたい) (2019) * "Goodbye" (ご機嫌サヨナラ) (2019) * "I Want To Be A Cat" (猫になりたい) (2019) * "Buenos Aires" (2019) * "Vampire" (2019) Filmography Music Videos Produce 48 * Pick Me (2018) * Pick Me Trainee Ver. (2018) IZ*ONE Korean * La Vie En Rose (2018) * Violeta (2019) Japanese * Won't You Kiss (2019) * Goodbye (2019) * I Want To Be A Cat (2019) * Buenos Aires (2019) * Vampire (2019) Television * Produce 48 (2018) * Weekly Idol (2018) * Idol Room (2018) * IZ*ONE SHOW-CON|'COLOR*IZ (2018) * IZ*ONE Chu (2018) * IZ*ONE's First Steps in Japan (2019) * IZ*ONE City (2019) * IZ*ONE Chu Season 2 (2019) * Weekly Idol (2019) * Idol Room (2019) * Knowing Bros (2019) Gallery IZ*ONE Kim Chaewon IZONE Profile.jpg|IZ*ONE Debut Kim Chaewon Coloriz Concept.jpg|''COLOR*IZ'' (1) Kim Chaewon Color IZ promo.png|''COLOR*IZ'' (2) Kim Chaewon Coloriz Promo 2.jpg|''COLOR*IZ'' (3) Kim Chaewon COLORIZ Promo 3.jpg|''COLOR*IZ'' (4) Kim Chaewon I Want To Say I Like You Teaser.png|"Won't You Kiss" (1) Kim Chaewon Wont You Kiss Promo.png|"Won't You Kiss" (2) Kim Chaewon HEARTIZ Promo 1.jpg|''HEART*IZ'' (1) Kim Chaewon HEARTIZ Promo 2.jpg|''HEART*IZ'' (2) Hitomi and Chaewon HEARTIZ Promo.jpg|''HEART*IZ'' (3) Kim Chaewon Buenos Aires Promo 1.jpg|"Buenos Aires" (1) Kim Chaewon Buenos Aires Promo 2.jpg|"Buenos Aires" (2) Kim Chaewon Vampire Promo 1.jpg|"Vampire" (1) Kim Chaewon Vampire Promo 2.png|"Vampire" (2) Kim Chaewon BLOOMIZ Promo 1.jpg|''BLOOM*IZ'' (1) Kim Chaewon BLOOMIZ Promo 2.jpg|''BLOOM*IZ'' (2) Kim Chaewon BLOOMIZ Promo 3.jpg|''BLOOM*IZ'' (3) Kim Chaewon BLOOMIZ Promo 4.jpg|''BLOOM*IZ'' (4) Produce 48 Kim Chaewon Produce 48.jpg Kim Chaewon Promotional 1.jpg Kim Chaewon Promotional 2.jpg Kim Chaewon Promotional 3.jpg Kim Chaewon Promotional 4.jpg Kim Chaewon Promotional 5.jpg Kim Chaewon Promotional 6.jpg Kim Chaewon Promotional 7.jpg Kim Chaewon Promotional 8.jpg Kim Chaewon Promotional 9.jpg Kim Chaewon Promotional 10.jpg Kim Chaewon Promotional 11.jpg Videos Produce 48 ENG sub PRODUCE48 울림ㅣ김채원ㅣ행복 나눠주는 천사소녀 @자기소개 1분 PR 180615 EP.0|Self Introduction ENG sub PRODUCE48 48스페셜 윙크요정, 내꺼야!ㅣ김채원(울림) 180615 EP.0|Wink Challenge PRODUCE48 48스페셜 도전! 아.이.컨.택ㅣ김채원(울림) 180615 EP.0|Eye Contact Challenge PRODUCE48 48스페셜 마이크, 내꺼야!ㅣ김채원(울림)+김수윤(울림) - ♬사랑을 했다 180615 EP.0|Karaoke Challenge PRODUCE48 48스페셜 히든박스 미션ㅣ김수윤(울림) vs 김채원(울림) 180615 EP.0|Hidden Box Challenge PRODUCE48 단독 풀버전 울림 김수윤, 권은비, 김소희, 김채원 ♬Ah-Choo & Bad @기획사별 퍼포먼스 180622 EP.2|Company Evaluation PRODUCE48 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ김채원 - ♬내꺼야 180629 EP.3|Pick Me Trainee Ver. Eye Contact PRODUCE48 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ김채원 - 트와이스 ♬OOH-AHH하게 1조 @그룹 배틀 180629 EP.3|OOH-AHH Eye Contact PRODUCE48 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ김채원 - 소녀시대 ♬다시 만난 세계 @보컬&랩 포지션 평가 180720 EP.6|Into the New World Eye Contact PRODUCE48 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ김채원 - ♬너에게 닿기를 @콘셉트 평가 180817 EP.10|To Reach You Eye Contact PRODUCE48 48스페셜 울림 - 김채원 l 당신의 소녀에게 투표하세요 180810 EP.9|Vote For Your Girl PRODUCE48 최종회 반해버리잖아? 최종 데뷔 평가 무대 180831 EP.12|You're In Love, Right? IZ*ONE MPD직캠 아이즈원 김채원 직캠 '라비앙로즈(La Vie en Rose)' (IZ*ONE Kim Chaewon FanCam) @IZ*ONE SHOW-CON|La Vie En Rose Official Fan Focus MPD직캠 아이즈원 김채원 직캠 'O' My!(어머!)' (IZ*ONE Kim Chaewon FanCam) @MCOUNTDOWN 2018.11.01|O' My Official Fan Focus Produce 48 Ranking Category:Contestants Category:Season 3 Contestants Category:IZONE Category:IZ*ONE